


I'll Keep You Safe

by ashleyadenine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot, attempted rape, fluff, hurt/comfort</p><p>series of one shots in an alpha/omega au</p><p>can't stop writing these two</p><p>will be future bagginshield</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bofur knew the work that Nori did was shady at best, he had grown up with the dwarf after all. He had gotten Nori out of more close calls than he could count simply by being at the right place at the right time and charming the assailants in to leaving. It helped that he was an omega, most dwarves had a natural instinct not to hurt him. That didn't mean all dwarves were like that though and Nori in return had saved his skin a few times too.  
Nori had been gone on a mission a few months now and Bofur was growing more and more worried that his friend had finally met his maker. It was dark out and Bofur had joined Dori for a pint, trying to ease his own worries over the absence of his brother.  
“Just wish he'd find a nice respectable career,” Dori moaned in to his mug. “I don't want to explain to Ori why his brother never came home.” Bofur winced and took another big swallow of ale.  
“He'll be home Dori, he always comes home,” Bofur reassured. “Why don't you go home and get some rest. I bet he'll be here in the morning.” Dori smiled grimly but drank down the rest of his mug and got to his feet with a wobble.  
“Don't stay out much longer,” Dori warned, fixing him with the big brother glare that could make Ori wilt. “I don't want to explain to Nori that you were taken by another alpha.” Bofur snorted but nodded in acknowledgment, turning back to finish his own drink. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Dori was right. An unattended omega in a bar this late at night was asking for trouble from drunk, egotistical alphas and the area they were in was not the nicest.  
He drained the mug and got to his feet with a smack of his lips, in better shape than Dori had been, shoving his hat back on his head crookedly. He ignored the leers from across the room, striding out the door with his shoulders squared to look as un-omega as possible. He tried to move quickly without appearing like he was running, but he smelled the alphas trailing him, and broke in to a jog then a sprint towards the house. If he could get there, Bifur could scare them off. He yelped when a hand clutched the back of his jacket, jerking him to a halt so hard his feet slid out from under him.  
“Why you running little bitch?” the dwarf behind him chuckled, dragging him toward a narrow alley nearby. “I know you want my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.” The other alpha had caught up now, grinning toothily and helped pull Bofur's flailing body toward their target. “I caught him I get him first!” the one growled, shoving at the other.  
“It was my idea,” the bigger dwarf snarled, reaching for the hem of Bofur's pants.  
“Get off!” Bofur cried, kicking out wildly. He managed to hit the second alpha in the jaw enough to stun him a moment before he came back even angrier. “Help!” he shrieked, trying to hold back tears as his pants were yanked down and he was shoved in to the dirt.  
“What the hell!” his captor yelled and Bofur was able to look up enough to see the knife embedded in the first alpha's chest. He heard a grunt of khuzdul then the second alpha was being yanked off of him and thrown back against the wall. Bifur was advancing on the dwarf as Oin hurried over, helping Bofur get his pants back on and then examining his face for injury.  
“Ya'll right lad?” Oin asked worriedly, handing his hat back to him. Bofur sniffed petulantly, upset at being caught so weak, and nodded. Bifur hurried over then, dropping beside him and talking quickly in khuzdul, so fast that Bofur was having trouble understanding what he was saying.  
“He's asking if you're okay,” Oin supplied helpfully. Bofur nodded again, letting his cousin hug him tightly and trying not to wince at the already spreading soreness in his shoulder where he'd been wrenched against the ground. “Let's get you home and I'll take a look at you,” Oin suggested, nudging Bifur to get him to let go. Bifur helped him to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him, leading them back towards home as Oin collected Bifur's knife from the dead alpha. “I'm gonna run by Dori's and pick up some of his tea for muscle pain, I'll be right back.” Bofur tried to protest, knowing that Dori would have an absolute fit at what had happened, but the healer was already gone and Bifur was mumbling something under his breath.  
“Even if Nori makes it back, he's not gonna waste his energy hunting down that waste of space,” Bofur grumbled back and Bifur smirked, helping the omega through the door and on to the couch. Bofur slowly started peeling his layers off, knowing Oin was going to make him do it anyways as Bifur went to put the kettle on the fire. He winced his way through his jacket and sweater before he let out a choked noise and clutched his arm against his stomach. Bifur said something worriedly, coming over with a bundle of cloth that he sat down nearby.  
“I'll be okay,” Bofur tried to reassure. “My arm just got wrenched badly.” The front door slammed open then, making Bofur wince and press in to his cousin's side.  
“Oh Bofur!” Dori cried, hurrying over and sitting in front of him. Ori was with him, standing nervously nearby. “I should have walked you home! I'm so sorry!”  
“You couldn't have known Dori,” Bofur tried to reassure, still pressing against Bifur but trying to be discreet about it. “Just please don't tell Nori, okay?”  
“But,” Dori protested weakly, glancing at Oin who was making tea calmly. “Why would you not want to tell him?”  
“He'll blame himself somehow,” Bofur shrugged then winced at the pain in his shoulder.  
“Here lad, drink this and let's get these other layers off so I can take a look,” Oin interrupted, shooing Dori away and gesturing for the tunic. Bifur rambled off in khuzdul, making Oin's eyes narrow on the omega. “I thought you were fine,” he grumbled, reaching in to his bag nearby for a pair of scissors. Bofur winced again as his tunic then shirt were cut away, especially since he didn't have many to choose from to begin with. Oin and Bifur both growled khuzdul under their breaths at the sight of his back and shoulder. It was purpling already with bruises, scrapes across his chest where he'd been pushed against the ground. Dori let out a hiccuping sob and was led away by Ori towards the kitchen. Oin started rummaging through his bag again, gesturing at Bofur to drink his tea, while his cousin sat in stony silence next to him.  
The tea helped numb the pain and made him sleepy as Oin spread salve across his shoulder and chest gently and wrapped some bandages loosely around the area. “Everything feels where it should be,” Oin said softly after a while. “I think a muscle was just pulled. I'll have Dori bring by more of this tea and you should get some rest.” Bofur nodded, letting Bifur take him to his room and settling as comfortably as he could on the mattress before letting sleep take him.

~*~

A soft voice woke him, a gentle hand running through his hair and dancing over the shell of his ear. He groaned and shoved weakly at the hand touching him, thinking it was Bifur still worrying over him.  
“I just want to sleep Bifur, I'm fine,” Bofur groaned, rubbing his face against his pillow.  
“You don't look fine,” a familiar voice whispered huskily. Bofur's eyes snapped open and he could make out the familiar shape of Nori in the moonlight filtering through his open window.  
“Nori,” he breathed out, trying to discreetly pull his blanket over the mess of bandages. Nori's sharp eyes flashed to his efforts to hide, and reached out to catch his hand. “It's not as bad as it looks,” Bofur tried to insist. The thief slid the blanket down slowly, eyes narrowing at the expansive bruising.  
“Imagine what I thought when I finally get home and find Dori crying over you getting hurt,” Nori growled softly. “When I found out that you were almost raped and I wasn't here to keep you safe.”  
“Nori,” Bofur tried to protest but the sharp eyes flashed to his face and he quieted.  
“I didn't keep you safe Bofur,” Nori growled. “And that is unacceptable.”  
“It's not your job to keep me safe,” Bofur mumbled. Nori looked hurt a moment then climbed up in to the bed beside the omega. His hands curled around Bofur's cheeks and fingers pressed in to his hair, making the omega sigh and relax in to his hold. “You make me feel safe,” Bofur mumbled, turning to press a soft kiss to the alpha's palm. When he looked back up, Nori's pupils were dilated to almost black, eyes focused on Bofur's lips.  
“I missed you so much,” Nori whispered. “I thought of a million different ways to come home to you. What you would say, what I would do. It all ended with you being mine Bofur.” The omega flushed, hiding his face in Nori's palm. “I want you court you, properly,” Nori continued. “Please tell me that's what you want.” Bofur looked up shyly, taking in the worried look on Nori's face before nodding and pulling the alpha down to kiss him soundly. Nori moaned softly, kissing him back almost immediately. He pulled away after a moment, pressing a firm kiss to the miner's brow with a smile. “Get some rest ghivashel,” he whispered. “You need it.” He clambered over Bofur carefully, getting under the covers at his back and wrapping an arm gingerly around the omega's waist. “I will keep you safe tonight.” And if Bifur gave Nori a matching black eye in the morning when he found them in bed together well that was no one's business but their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the same story as chapter one, but not exactly linear. some time has passed, the beginning of the journey to reclaim Erebor

Nori was not a happy dwarf. This hair brained scheme was extremely dangerous and he didn't know how he'd been convinced to go along with it. Well he knew, but he didn't know why he'd allowed it. Retaking Erebor, what a joke. What were they supposed to do against a dragon? His gaze drifted to Bofur ahead of him walking with his brother and cousin and laughing about something. They were on their way to a meeting in a place called the shire. Bofur had wanted to go when he found out Bifur had signed up, wanting to keep his cousin safe. Bombur had insisted on coming as well to keep them well fed. Nori had tried to talk Bofur out of it, but his omega was insistent which meant he was going too. Bifur's decision had a waterfall effect so now Nori was traveling with a group of eight dwarves. Dori and Ori had decided to come with Nori to keep an eye on him, and Oin and his brother Gloin had volunteered as well.   
It was dark as they entered the shire, no one in site, which made Nori nervous. He found his omega's hand, pulling him closer to his side, as they climbed the hill in twos. Ori found the door with the mark first, leading the way up to the front stoop. Someone knocked firmly and Nori found the handle of his dagger as they waited.   
“Maybe we've got the wrong house,” Gloin complained loudly.   
“This is Gandalf's mark!” Ori protested. “It must be here!” A scuffle started at the front, making Nori roll his eyes just as the door opened and the majority of the group stumbled across the threshhold at the feet of a startled small man.   
“What in the world is going on?” the man blustered.   
“They're here for the meeting,” Gandalf said suddenly behind Nori, making him jump. “Come on Bilbo, manners.” The hobbit sputtered as they all marched inside, joining Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili in setting the table with food from the very full pantry. Bofur stuck close to Nori, sensing his alpha's unease in the strange place, and linked their hands together as everyone sat down. The gathering was merry and slowly Nori calmed, leaning back in his chair and smoking leisurely. The hobbit was nothing to worry about, he was small and squeaky, and more upset about the state of his carpet then the 12 dwarves in his home. There was no sign of a weapon in the creature's home or on his person.   
Thorin's arrival dampened the mood of the gathering, but a stirring of excitement sat just below the surface. Fili and Kili were near bursting with eagerness when the map was produced.  
“Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks,” Bofur piped up suddenly, drawing Nori back to the conversation and noticing the hobbit go rather green. “And very fond of precious metals.”  
“I know what a dragon is thanks,” Bilbo snapped. Nori growled softly, quieting at Bofur's hand over his, and if he smirked when the hobbit fainted, then no one else needed to know.

~*~

Bofur smiled at the arm that circled his waist, blowing out a puff of smoke and snuggling back in to his alpha. “Ghivashel,” he whispered. He let Nori pull him into a cozy armchair, settling in to his lap comfortably. Bilbo came in to the room at that moment and flushed at the two of them, clearing his throat.  
“Bofur...uh...could I have a word?” he asked meekly.  
“Why?” Nori asked suspiciously, tightening his hold on the omega in his lap.  
“Nori,” Bofur protested, wiggling away. “Bilbo isn't going to hurt me.”  
“Of course not!” Bilbo sputtered, looking appalled. “Why would I hurt you?”  
“Don't worry about it,” Bofur said with a smile, ushering the hobbit towards the kitchen. Bilbo looked embarrassed as they settled on a couple stools, Bofur producing a bit of wood from his pocket that he carved on. “What can I do for you master hobbit?”  
“Thorin is concerned about my going on this journey as an unattached omega,” Bilbo said softly. “He thought that since you are the only mated omega here that you might be helpful to me.” Bofur smirked, smoothing a thumb over a curve in his design.  
“I take it hobbits are a lot different from dwarves,” Bofur offered, glancing up at the flushed hobbit.  
“We are very discreet in our affections,” Bilbo told him. “My own parents rarely even held hands in front of me in our home. We show love in other ways, through cooking, flowers, creating things.”  
“Aye, dwarves are very public with affections,” Bofur chuckled, glancing toward the den where he was sure Nori was listening. “Nori is actually pretty discreet for a dwarf. He doesn't want to show he has a weakness.”  
“That was discreet?” Bilbo asked in astonishment. Bofur laughed loudly, tucking his project away and sheathing his knife.  
“Aye, that was nothing,” Bofur chuckled. “There's too much to cover in one night Master Baggins, but I would be happy to be of help should you come with us on this journey.” He smiled broadly down at the hobbit as he got to his feet, patting his clothes back in to place. “Now if you don't mind, my alpha is getting worried.”  
“How do you know?” Bilbo asked, peering around the dwarf to see if Nori was in sight.  
“I can smell it,” Bofur explained, tapping his nose with one finger. “And feel it. Some dwarves have such a strong bond we can feel our mate's stronger emotions.”  
“You can feel his worry?” Bilbo asked, catching Bofur's sleeve to stop him. Bofur's face strained with fear a moment, enough that Bilbo quickly released the dwarf's sleeve just as Nori appeared in the doorway.  
“Amralime?” Nori growled softly. “Are you all right?” Bofur moved quickly in to Nori's arms, nuzzling under the dwarf's chin and trying to calm the rapid beating in his chest.  
“It's okay,” Bofur whispered. “I'm okay.”  
“What did you do?” Nori growled at the hobbit.  
“I...I didn't mean...I'm sorry,” Bilbo stuttered.  
“The hobbit didn't do anything,” Thorin said suddenly, stepping in to the kitchen from behind Bilbo. “He merely grabbed Bofur's sleeve.” Nori looked skeptical but turned back to the omega in his arms, nuzzling Bofur's brow below the brim of his hat.   
“Let's get some fresh air,” Nori suggested, leading the omega away.   
“I don't understand,” Bilbo whispered. “What did I do?”  
“Bofur had an incident not too long ago,” Thorin explained gruffly. “He was grabbed by a couple alphas and came very close to being raped. Bifur and Oin stopped them just in time. They killed one of the attackers. Nori just recently found the other. It's caused some recurring nightmares for Bofur.”  
“Are you serious?” Bilbo hissed in disbelief. “Is that common among your race?”   
“The blue mountains are very crowded and they had very few omegas before my people arrived,” Thorin explained grimly, looking away. “It happened more than I am comfortable admitting.” Bilbo looked stricken, looking down at his hand that had grabbed Bofur. When he looked up Thorin's nostrils were flared as he stared worriedly down at the hobbit. “You didn't know,” he said quickly. “Don't be upset.”  
“I think I'm gonna head to bed,” Bilbo whispered. “I don't feel so well.” Thorin looked like he wanted to say something more, but let the hobbit pass.  
Outside Nori had found a dark corner of the garden against the base of a tree to settle down, cradling his omega between his legs and against his chest. Bofur had finally calmed and was breathing deeply, fingers tangled in his alpha's beard.  
“I'm sorry ghivashel,” Bofur mumbled. “I didn't mean to worry you.”  
“It's not your fault,” Nori said firmly. “It hasn't been long since I caught that bastard, the memory is fresh. What happened to you was not your fault, it was mine for not being there.”  
“Nori,” Bofur protested. “It wasn't your fault either. You can't be with me constantly.” Nori squeezed him close but didn't say anything further. When Bofur had dozed off against him, he got to his feet carefully, cradling the omega in his arms and slipped inside to find a place for them to sleep.


	3. The saddest short thing ever: bofur/nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that song hallelujah came on and made me incredibly sad and this thing happened. it's very short, and very sad, but here you go
> 
> character death, unknown love, oneshot, short

Bofur let out a wail of despair, fists clenching in the mud and tears welling in his eyes. Nori was still in front of him, eyes unseeing, the knife that had ended him still standing out from his chest. Sobs choked him as he reached to touch the clammy skin of his hand.

“Bofur we have to go,” Bombur said gently, touching his brother's shoulder. “We'll be over run.”

“I can't leave him....I never told him...” Bofur cried, leaning over the thief, forehead pressed to his stomach. Someone kneeled down across from him and when Bofur glanced up he realized it was Bilbo. The hobbit had his head bowed and had a handful of weedy flowers in his grasp. He finally glanced up at Bofur and his eyes were full of tears as well.

“I know your pain,” Bilbo whispered, hand shifting to the bead he wore around his neck. “I am so so sorry Bofur.” Bofur didn't respond as the hobbit stood, leaving the flowers and giving him space. Bofur didn't move, head buried in the dwarf's stomach, staring up at the pale un-moving face. He wanted so desperately for Nori to blink and grin that teasing smirk at him, to ruffle his hair after stealing his hat. His hands fisted in Nori's coat and he felt something firm in one of the hidden inner pockets. Curiously he pulled it out as his brother urged him again that they needed to leave. It was a simple bead, silver, that wasn't finished yet but Bofur could make out enough. It was a courting bead that had his family's rune etched in to the metal and about half of Nori's. A small piece of his favorite stone was pressed in to the metal as well, a dark jade.

He let out another pitiful wail, clutching the bead to his chest, and cried out when he was forcibly lifted away from the dwarf. Fili and Kili had him by an arm each, faces set in grim determination and no matter how much he flailed the princes did not let him go as they carried him away. He watched Nori's body as they retreated, Orcs flooding the area quickly with their guttaral cries and grotesque bodies. He wouldn't be separated from Nori for long.

 


End file.
